THICKER THAN WATER
by conniejaneway
Summary: How one decision can change your whole future... A kathryn and chakotay fic x
1. THICKER THAN WATER

This is a Star Trek Voyager fan fiction... The characters aren't mine!

* PROLOGUE *

"Mum!"

"Dad!"

The solid grey doors slid apart with a hiss and a clunk.

Long locks of golden brown hair chased, whipping along behind its eager owner.

"Mum!"

"Dad!"

"SLOW DOWN!" Came the abrupt gravely voice of her mother as she turned to cast her gaze over the eager child. Thick dark coffee, hot and steaming lapped at the rim of a well loved cup.

"Constance..." huffed the cups owner as a near disaster was avoided. "...weres the Borg!?"

Mother and daughter exchanged knowing smiles, love and admiration flowed freely between the pair as her question went unanswered.

"Mum...Nelix and I have been talking-"

"No...whatever it is...No!" Sated mum fraining annoyance. "You and Nelix mean trouble for me!" she held up her hand hoping to stop what was more than likely an wayward idea being broadcast.

"Mum...you know I love you..." a cheaky grin spread across the child's face, a grin well versed in getting its own way. Once the dipples emerged it was game over. "Mum...don't you think it would be great if..." Kathryn's lit eyes flittered over to the amused man on the sofa who sat patiently watching the scene unravel, hiding a grin behind his own steaming cup as his daughter made her play for her mothers more malleable side.


	2. THICKER THAN WATER 2

The USS Voyager powered through the Delta Quadrant, passing stars and planets, her hold bursting with freshly traded supplies.

There was lightness to the crew as they traveled freely for days through unclaimed and uncontested space. Light year after light year passed by as uneventful as the last.

Her battle hardened crew relished the monotony. Over worked tired souls made the most of the lull and the command team was no exception...

"Thank you Chakotay...for yet another lovely meal." Kathryn praised her first officer, a bright lopsided smile and a brief touch of her hand on his chest was his reward.

It was such a small gesture, insignificant to most but it's meaning stretched back years for Chakotay.

The command team drifted towards the sensor and when they were close enough the doors parted, revealing them to the deserted corridor.

She stopped again, lingering, seemingly reluctant to leave and the moment drew out longer than was comfortable.

"Well..." Kathryn examined her clasped hands hanging lose in front of her as she searched for the right words to say.

Realising there wasn't any, or at least none she was willing to utter, she looked him square in the eyes, "...Goodnight Commander." Trying to skate over the unusual falter, Captain Janeway used his rank to call time on their interlude and slowly turned to leave.

There was a sadness in her voice that clawed at Chakotay, he wanted nothing more than to see her smile.

It was moments like these short few seconds that gave him hope that she too felt the same as him. That it hurt her as much to walk away just as much as it pained him to watch her leave.

In these moments he had a certainty but that would leave him quickly. As she left so did his joy and he wanted nothing more than to cling to it.

"Join me for breakfast?" Chakotay blurted out.

"I have a new pancake recipe I'd like to try." There was a hopefulness in his voice and a light in his eyes that Kathryn was drawn to.

"I can't wait...Oh seven hundred?" She offered knowing that would give them ample time before their shift to enjoy a meal and each others company.

"Perfect..." Agreed Chakotay smiling so brightly his dimples put on a show. "...goodnight."

It was such a contagious smile that Kathryn couldn't help but return it.

"Goodnight Chakotay." And she was gone from sight leaving Chakotay alone in the doorway of his quarters.

He didn't know what had changed in the last few months but he wasn't about to question it.

They were finding each other again, or rather Kathryn was coming back to him.

Time and duty had dealt them a harsh blow. Years passed pulling them in the opposite direction, far from the best friends he'd thought they'd become.

Loyal friends.

Friends with an unspoken promise of so much more when destiny allowed and she was making that long forgotten effort.

Effort to be that friend she once was before the demanding reality of the delta quadrant had hardened her soul and he was glad.

His heart soared at the thought.

*The next morning*

"Rain check?" Asked Kathryn as she spotted Chakotay rushing from his quarters zipping up his uniform jacket.

The announcement of a Red Alert meant their breakfast plans would have to be pushed to one side.

"Definitely...we can try again tomorrow." He smiled, falling into step at her shoulder as they made their rushed journey to the bridge.

"Let's get this..." Kathryn waved her hand, gesturing down the corridor. "...whatever this is...under control and see if we can't find time...maybe pancakes for lunch?"

Even as the ship hummed with a red glow Kathryn's spirits were high, just another day at the office and taking it all in her stride. The adrenaline surging through her vanes ignited, preparing her for the trials ahead, she thrived in these moments.

He knew her comment was made more with optimism than free will. In all likely hood it would be days before they found time to stop, take a breath and steel a moment to themselves but he reveled in it. The fact that she was letting him know their rendezvous wouldn't be forgotten.

This was the Kathryn he remembered.

This was his Kathryn.

"Sounds like a p..." Chakotay was interrupted by the rocking of the ship, it shuddered and his instant reaction was to support his captain, bracing them both against the bulkhead to prevent them being tossed to the floor. "...but we'll see shall we?" He added as the ship stopped shaking and he removed his arm from around Kathryn's back.

"Let's!" Growled Kathryn as she made for her bridge, charging with a new found urgency.

She'd find time later to mull over how it felt to be held by him and he'd do the same, in the privacy of their own quarters they could indulge. But not here, not now.

Duty called.

They rushed for the turbolift, their place was on the bridge handing out orders, organizing the crew and finding a way out of the latest predicament.

Kathryn slapped her hand to the communicator attached to her jacket top.

"Janeway to the bridge...report!"

The command team quickly exited the lift taking the single step down to the command level where they took their seats, poised too take charge.

"What do we know?" The Captain asked looking around the bridge at her most senior staff.

"Where did the ship come from?"

"Captain...it was only visible on sensors for a short time before it impacted the docking bay doors." Offered Harry from over her left shoulder.

"Captain..." Tuvok spoke up. "...I'm detecting a single life sign onboard the vessel...its weak..."

"Beam them directly to sickbay...have a security team sent there too...you take another team and secure the vessel..." Tuvok gave her a short nod before studiously leaving the bridge. "...Chakotay? Any casualties?" The captain finished as she turned to her first officer sat to her left.

He busied himself on the console between them scanning reports that had come flooding in for the captain's attention.

"Nothing life threatening captain...the point of impact was unoccupied at the time...security have ceased the vessel and repair teams are on their way."

The brief summery was efficient and all Captain Janeway needed to make her next decisions.

"Thank you...stand down red alert...I want constant scans if the area...I'd rather not have any more unexpected visitors...I'll be in sickbay...can I leave the repairs in your capable hands?" She asked Chakotay.

"Aye captain." He smiled. Receiving one in return he was left watching her leave once again.

The stranger swished her head slowly from side to side avoiding the intrusive beam from the doctors scanner.

Her movements were tentative as

she batted away the light in an almost cat like swipe, annoyed by the disturbance. Placing her wrist on her forehead and clenching her fist trying to fight back against the pounding gathering there and avoid the doctors examination.

Kathryn watched on with a curious disbelief at the stranger that seemed all to familiar yet not at all. There was a recognition that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Long dark hair pooled around her head in a disorganised mess of tangled knots, locks that had been neglected for so long that begged to be tended to. Despite the paleness of her skin its tone was obviously darker than her own.

Her clothes tattered and worn, evidence of scorch marks that sent Kathryn's thoughts into overdrive, puzzling this girls story and hardships.

The doors to sickbay hissed open admitting her second in command. "Captain repairs are underway...no major damage...the ship that impacted the hanger doors however will take a while to repair..." He stopped, noticing the captains lack of interest. "...how's our guest doing?"

"She'll make a full recovery...she's under nourished and very disoriented..." Kathryn paused as she watched the doctor try to restrain their uninvited guest and failing to get accurate scan readings. "...the doctor said she's fully human."

"Human?" Checked Chakotay not quite comprehending what he was being told.

"Fully..." She said taking a tentative step forward. "...about eight years old the doctor said."

"Is he sure..." Wondered Chakotay as he followed close behind. "...the ship in the shuttle bay is of alien origin...its got B'elanna salivating...something about the power source."

Kathryn nodded noting her first officers concerns but her gaze never left the young female, who was slowly relaxing under the doctors soothing encouragement and assurances.

"I'll make sure more thorough tests are run as soon as possible..."

It wouldn't be the first time an alien species had manipulated them by pretend to be something they weren't, it was a lesson hard leant. "...you said B'elanna had found something?" She added as if she had just snapped out of a daze.

"Yes...the alien vessels power source...she'd like to run some ideas by you if you have the time." Explained Chakotay.

"I'll be right there..." She looked to the girl then back to the commander. "...you'll let me know as soon as the doctor has some answers?"

Chakotay nodded. "Of course."

*To Be Continued*


End file.
